The Path to Bliss
by dragonsprit
Summary: Life is changing for the Reagan family join Jamie Eddie Danny and Nicky as they navigate relationships family and starting over


**This Blue Bloods story is another one of those plots that just had to be written this will be tri plot story involving Jamie & Eddie Danny & Maria Nicky and OCs.**

 **Anyone reading my other open stories in this fandom I will return to them shortly.**

 **Currently this is set to be the first story in a series hopefully it is enjoyed by all.**

 **I will warn readers beforehand this story will touch on the issue of relationship violence so consider that before reading.**

 **Disclaimer** **I do NOT own Blue-Bloods all characters belong to CBS no copyright infringement intended I only own the plot any original characters and places.**

 **Here are the important things to keep in mind as you read:**

 **Jamie and Eddie have been married a year they both work at the two-nine**

 **Linda's death did happen**

 **Jack is 19 he attends St. Johns Sean is 17**

 **Danny is dating Maria but only Jack and Sean know**

 **Nicky is 22 and dating Adam the two have been dating a year**

 **Nicky works at the 12** **th** **Kara is her TO**

 **Erin is married to Abbie they've been married 5 years Abbie adopted Nicky**

 **That should cover everything anything else will be explained in story or an A/N.**

 **This story starts the last week of May**

Chapter 1 Two Sides of one Coin

"Eddie you're almost there I need one big push it'll be over soon babe." Jamie said trying to encourage Eddie she was at the home stretch of what had been a grueling thirty-hour labor, in mere moments Eddie and Jamie would be parents it was something they had always talked about but didn't expect to be doing for another couple of years but fate stepped in and in mere moments the newest members of the Reagan family would arrive.

Eddie gave a strong push and mere seconds later the room was filled with the wales of a new life after the baby was checked over and cleaned, she was put in a baby bed and wheeled to the adjoining maternity room both Eddie and Jamie agreed that they wanted to hold their babies for the first time together.

After a few moments Eddie was seconds away from delivering her second bundle of joy.

"To hell with you Jamie Reagan you did this to me Aghhh!" Eddie yelled as she pushed out the second baby who was cord cut cleaned and weighted before being placed in a roll away crib.

After a few moments of post-delivery wrap up Eddie held her twins Genesis Marie "Gennie" Reagan and Josephine Christine "JC" Reagan.

Both girls had Jamie's eyes but Eddie's hair however Gennie had Jamie's facial structure while JC had Eddie's.

"Jamie they are perfect angels thank you."

"I should be thanking you for completing me I wish the family was here for this."

"Same but Danny Erin and Dad are all stuck and pop said he wanted to make our place perfect for his newest GG's".

"I'm just hoping the house hasn't gone to hell without you."

"Don't worry Eddie dad has made sure the two-nine is well oiled machine even without us now rest babe you deserve it". Jamie said kissing Eddie on the forehead before taking the twins and placing them in their roll away's and stepping outside.

Jamie placed a call to his father hoping he'd pick up he had plenty to take care of while Eddie slept.

"Come on Dad pick up pick up." Jamie mused to himself as the phone was about to ring for the third time thankfully Frank answered.

"Dad its me."

"Jamie are you okay is Eddie okay?"

"Relax Dad we're all fine Eddie gave birth already she's resting with the twins."

"Sorry I couldn't be there Jamie."

"I understand Dad we'll be here for a bit swing by when you can."

"I will give Eddie and the twins my love if you need anything just call me."  
"Thanks Dad I'll see you later tonight."

Having hung up with Frank Jamie called Henry to check on him and the house hoping things were under control he and Eddie had moved into a loft Eddie purchased just before they got married with clean money Armin had in an offshore account before he went the get rich route even with that, he and Eddie had more enough to live on with their salaries.

Armin had moved to a small studio in the south Bronx where he worked as a tailor having picked up trade during his time away, he had a deal with Eddie no more schemes or he was out of her life forever a deal which he gladly accepted not wanting to repeat his past after being given a second chance.

Once Jamie checked on Henry Frank and Armin he headed back inside to check on Eddie and girls he knew he'd be here at least till late afternoon when Erin got here she'd be the first of the family to meet the twins something she was looking forward to she had been the most excited aside from him and Eddie of course she'd gone the extra mile along with Abbie to help them in any way possible as he walked into the room he found the twins surpringly calm in their roll away's as Eddie slept hoping the day wouldn't get to hectic.

Meanwhile over at the five-four Danny and Maria were just coming in from canvasing the murder scene of a stock broker who had been found dead over what appeared to be gambling debts aside from a client roll and a cell phone they weren't close to finding their perp.

"I still don't get it rich wall street type makes 300k a year and ends up fifty grand in the hole over baseball." Maria remarked looking through her notes.

"Hey gambling can do some nasty stuff to you if you get yourself in too deep especially with the wrong people." Danny stated as he pulled up a name on his computer.

"I know Danny hence why all those Ads give you the GA hotline number."

"I just hope we make some head way soon I tapped my OT for the month Carver will write me up if I'm not out of here at EOT."

"Since when have you let Carver scare you Danny?"

"Since she threatened me with amazing Grace says I'm at risk for burn out."

"Ah maybe we fix that with a little R and R at the bar my treat."

"Thanks Baez Mo Tea." Danny replied reversing the phrase Te amo ti a which translated and reversed in Spanish was I love you.

Since the two began dating Danny had softened a bit Maria somehow got passed the Danny Reagan wall and she saw a side of him that not many people did and for that she was grateful for that but since they were fairly new only Jack and Sean knew about their relationship they were even careful on the job Carver even knew but kept it in house provided they worked as normal one slip and they'd be split a condition they agreed to as they still didn't want to let Frank and the family in on this yet they enjoyed their bit of privacy.

While still going through their victims' personal affects Danny looked down at his phone to notice that he had a text from Jamie about the twins he quickly texted back that he'd be by to see them ASAP and went back to work hoping to close this case quick.

Meanwhile Nicky was sitting in her boyfriend Adam's house watching TV as Adam played poker with his teammates Adam was a 6'4 muscular tan guy with brown eyes and jet-black hair he was on a full ride basketball scholarship at St. Johns the two met at a bar and been dating a year he was going to pro in a month but still used his family name to make the world his oyster.

"Ay Nicky do me a favor get off your pretty tight ass bring me a couple beers from the cooler now." Adam yelled into the living room.

After waiting less than a minute Adam got up from the table and walked over to Nicky who was half way to the cooler after which he spun her around grabbed her by the neck and throttled her.

"Listen here bitch when I say grab me a beer you do it fast like a good slut, I shouldn't have to wait now for making me wait I'm going to teach you a lesson."

Adam let go of Nicky's neck and took off his belt and dropped his jeans now here's what's going to happen you're going to blow me right now in front of Tony and Eric until I say stop or I beat your ass and I put your ass out on the street like the trash you are your choice."

"Adam I'm not blowing you in front of your friends I'm not some cheap whore I'm your girlfriend."

At this point Adam just snapped he pulled up his pants and cold cocked Nicky with a right hand causing her to fall down on the carpet.

He then proceeded to kick and stomp on her making sure to stay away from her face Nicky tried to defend herself on the ground but his blows came too fast having heard the actions they walked into the room seeing Nicky in pretty rough shape virtually passed out.

"Ay Adam what the hell bro Joe and I didn't come here to hear you two have a blowout what the hell.

It was nothing Bobby the bitch needed to relearn who was boss that's all."

"Dude you just beat your girlfriends' ass that wasn't a lesson bro she is nowhere near lucid".

"Loosen up Bobby she's good enough to get out of here just throw some water on her face toss her in a cab we're done I was breaking up with the bitch anyway I'm getting that groupie love in the pros anyway go get her out of here I don't wanna see the bitch no more."

"What if she sings Adam her family is NYPD."

"Fuck that I'll just beat the wrap I got the cash now get the bitch out of here I got to call to get the placed cleaned now."

With that Adam's friends helped Nicky come to put her in car home and sent her off she didn't say one word she was broken but didn't know where to turn she just knew she felt alone.

 **That does it for this chapter next, we'll deal with a bit more of Jamie and Eddie's new family dynamic plus Maria and Danny outside of work and Nicky beginning to slowly process what she's gone through along with a look into how her relationship got to its current state.**


End file.
